


Snow

by Arkshire11th



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkshire11th/pseuds/Arkshire11th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra once said to Asami "I will always love you, believe that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

“Mommy, look it’s snowing!” Asami turns to her daughter, smiling at the girl marveling at the first snow fall. She walks down the porch and treads over to Yasuko. “It’s very beautiful isn’t it, sweetie?” Her daughter nods excitedly in agreement. They were basking in silent amusement in the snow. 

Suddenly, Yasuko stood stiff for a moment. She looked up and closed her eyes, a snowflake settled on the tip of her nose. A small secret smile formed on her lips. Asami was watching the whole scene unfold, slightly confused by her daughter’s actions.

“Mommy?”

“Hm?”

“Mama says that she loves you.”

Asami was surprised for a moment, her eyes glazing a bit. She looked up with a faraway gaze and savored the sudden wind’s caress, instantly warming up inside. 'I love you too, Korra.' Contentedly closing her eyes, Asami then turned to her daughter with a smile and gestured for them to go back inside.

“Come on Yassy, let’s go inside. I’ll fix you up with some hot cocoa.” 

Yasuko’s eyes instantly lit up. “With lots of big marshmallows?” 

Asami nodded with an amused smile. “Yes, with lots of big marshmallows.” 

They were now walking back to the house, Yasuko lagged a bit behind her mommy. She saw the vague silhouette of her mama walking with her mommy, her arm encircling her mama’s waist, disappearing with the strong gust of wind.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! Well, another short one, sorry folks. I'm still reeling myself into writing again so I'm taking it slowly. Comments are well appreciated!


End file.
